


Don't Tease...

by fandomcrazychick



Series: I Love You. I Know. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest!parents, fluffy fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He smiled and pecked Sam’s lips. He glanced down to the bottom of the garden, where their six year old was swinging on the tire swing that Sam had put up for her the preceding summer.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean has a dream, and Sam reeeeeeally wants to know what it is.</p><p>READ THE TAGS! If you don't like, then don't read! It's as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always open - http://fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask

It was just a peaceful off day for the brothers-cum-husbands, having just finished up a vamp hunt. Instead of driving for hours, they’d just decided to crash at the bunker, since it was closer than their home at this point, but even so, Dean was very much looking forward to going home tomorrow. Home. It was still such a strange concept, but they actually had a home together.

Ever since Sam had surprised him with the gorgeous redbrick Victorian house on their wedding night, Dean had fallen more in love with it every day they’d spent there since then (not that he’d ever say as much to his husband - hey, he had to retain some dignity and manliness!). Admittedly they hadn’t spent a lot of time there recently, because of hunting up and down the country, but it was really nice to know that they did have a house to go home to, a house that was protected against every supernatural being they could think of. It was just as protected as the bunker, which gave them peace of mind.

Dean lounged back on his bed, using his phone to scroll through a lengthy email that Charlie had sent them, regarding, well… everything. He chuckled to himself as he scanned through yet another particularly funny anecdote about Charlie’s Oz girlfriend’s attempt to use a modern appliance.

…so then I had to show her how to use a fire extinguisher, and she’s now banned from the toaster. I’m not made of money, you know! Anyway, I have a question to ask; you and Sam have been married for a year now - any thoughts of adding another Winchester to the family, if you get my drift?

Dean raised an eyebrow at the comment - babies? Really? He was only mid-thirties, plenty of time to have kids if he so wanted to. However, it did strike something inside him. Having kids with Sam… He’d never actually thought about that before, but now that he did, the few instances where he’d been around kids - Ben, the baby shapeshifter, even Sammy when they were kids - he’d done well with them.

He closed his eyes and visualized what a child with Sam would be like….

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam!" Dean hollered up the stairs. "Get your ass down here right now! Our daughter has done the unspeakable!" He stood at the bottom of the stairs and folded his arms across his chest, a frown on his face.

He only waited a minute before a long haired brunette poked his head over the banister above him. “What has Cassie done now?” Sam asked his husband wearily, but with a hint of exasperation. “I swear, I’ll be setting hellhounds on Garth the next time he visits - the last time he came, he somehow put it into Cas’ head that she could fly if she thought hard enough about it. I still have mini heart attacks thinking about her standing on the garage roof, about to jump.”

Both men shuddered at the memory. That had probably been the second most terrifying moment of Dean’s life, second only to having Sam die in his arms after being stabbed.

"Just get down here - I’ll show you." Dean beckoned.

Sam headed downstairs, and the two brothers entered the kitchen. Dean stopped at the back door, which was wide open. “I still can’t believe it -she’s…growing vegetables..” He cringed in actual disgust.

Sam was silent for a moment, but then he burst into laughter. “Oh my God, are you actually serious? You had me thinking it was something serious.” He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

Dean pouted, miffed at being laughed at. “Hey, no child of mine will eat rabbit food.” He declared stubbornly. “It’s bad enough you do it.” He looked at his husband, who was now in fits of laughter, barely able to stand now.

"Babe, if Cassie wants to eat vegetables and fruit, let her. It means she’ll live a long and healthy life, and anyway it also means more pie for you." Sam finally calmed down enough to point out.

Dean’s expression cleared, and he became instantly happier. “Oh, ok. Well I’ve ordered pizza for us for dinner - your favourite.” He smiled and pecked Sam’s lips. He glanced down to the bottom of the garden, where their six year old was swinging on the tire swing that Sam had put up for her the preceding summer.

A tender smile curved his lips, and he leaned into Sam’s side, who automatically wrapped his arms around the younger male’s waist. “Our girl.” Sam softly said, and Dean could practically hear the smile in his brother’s voice.

"Yeah, our girl." Dean echoed happily. Their girl, their entire world in one tiny little girl.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Babe? Dean?"

A gentle but insistent shaking of his shoulder pulled the green-eyed Kansas man from his dream-filled sleep. He had fallen asleep by accident while daydreaming about their future life.

Dean raised his head sleepily, and smiled. “Hey Sammy.” He reached up and pulled Sam down to lie beside him. Once they were both lying down, he cuddled into Sam and laced two of their hands together, smiling as he ran his thumb over the cool silver of the wedding band on his lover’s ring finger.

The younger male pressed a kiss to Dean’s head. “What were you dreaming about? You looked happy, which I always love to see.” He smiled, but still curious.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Sam Winchester, were you watching me sleep?” He questioned, smirking a little. “I think I’ll have to punish you for that.”

Sam scoffed. “How exactly will you punish me? Kiss me to death?” He teased playfully. “Dude, you know you can’t be evil with me.” He lay back, crossing his arms behind his head unconcernedly. “I’m irresistible to you, and you know it.”

After a minute’s thought however, Dean had the perfect idea to ‘punish’ his lover. He smirked and hooked his thumbs in the waistbands of Sam’s jeans and boxers, sliding them slowly down the muscular thighs as he pressed kisses along Sam’s collarbone.

Sam let out a breathy moan, and hastily kicked off his clothes once Dean got them down to Sam’s calves. “This isn’t punishment, love; this is bliss.”

Without answering, Dean just slid down and kissed around Sam’s hip bones, up and down the defined v-lines, all without ever touching where he knew Sam wanted to be touched.

Sam finally realised just what Dean was doing, he let out a groan of frustration. “Fucking hell,” He swore under his breath, watching Dean’s smirk widen. “Jerk.” He grumbled.

"Bitch." Dean responded back with a wink, as he continued his teasing crusade down his lover’s thighs, only pressing light kisses to the soft skin there. He wanted to have Sam begging to be touched, to have him reduced to a desperate, needy mess - exactly how he liked it, because then it would give him the opportunity to make Sam feel so, so good.

His tongue flicked out over the skin of Sam’s thigh, just a few centimetres from his lightly furred balls. To his delight, this small action elicited an involuntary hip jerk fr Sam. Ah, so he was getting closer.

"Dean…please…" Sam begged, licking his lips desperately. "His whole body ached for Dean to touch him properly, but with every denied touch, he just became more painfully aroused. "Please just do something - I need you so so much, baby…" His breathing became more ragged, and he was itching to just reach out and jack himself off to a quick and relieving orgasm, but he knew Dean wouldn’t like it, so he held back.

He felt a finger just infinitesimally brushing against the base of his raging erection, and he threw his head back against the pillow with a moan.

Dean’s grin spread. “Oh, you want me to touch my baby boy? You want me to put that gorgeous, big cock in my ass and fuck it like a toy?” He cooed and blew once on the veiny head of his brother’s nine inch.

As the cool air hit Sam’s cock, Sam hissed, “Fuck!” He was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute, and Dean could see that Sam was reaching his breaking point.

"Dean…"

The older male raised his head when he heard the whining tone, and he was met with a pair of big, pleading, desperate, puppy brown eyes. Fuck. That was his ultimate Achilles heel, believe it or not. It was obvious to everyone that the Winchesters were each other’s weaknesses, but the major thing which always got Dean to stop dead in his tracks was Sam’s puppy eyes.

He finally relented, and moved up so he was straddling Sam’s hips, hovering over him on all fours. “I’m still loose from this morning..” He whispered with a grin, and captured Sam’s lips beneath his.

As always he felt that instant flash of connection that he always got when he locked lips with Sam. The truth was that he was still absolutely head over tits for his brother; even now, nearly half a decade since they had shared their first kiss in the front seat of the Impala in the parking lot of a crappy motel. If anything, those feelings had intensified over the course of time.

In the next minute, somehow - and Dean would swear afterwards that he had no idea how they did it - they managed to get Dean’s clothes off without breaking their intense lip lock, and in the next moment, Dean was impaled on Sam’s monster cock. Almost in unison, they threw their heads back and moaned at the feeling of sexual relief and ecstasy.

Then they fucked. They fucked hard, and it may have been almost carnal, and over in only a few minutes, but it was just what they needed that night, and it felt just as good as their long, languid lovemaking moments.

Once it was over, Dean collapsed onto Sam’s chest, sweaty and fucked out, and nuzzled into him. He honestly didn’t give a fuck about the fact that Sam’s chest was streaked with Dean’s messy jizz. “Wow,” He softly said, unable to find any words to describe this particular sexy session. He rolled over, sliding off of his lover’s softening cock to lie beside him

They just lay there for a few minutes, regaining their breath, and gathering what few coherent thoughts they had left after that tremendous fuck. Eventually Sam spoke, his husky voice breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen. “So what were you dreaming about? You didn’t actually tell me.”

Dean’s cheeks warmed, and he shook his head mutely, just arousing Sam’s curiosity even more than it already was.

He sat up a little bit, propping his upper body up on one elbow, and he looked down at his husband with a raised eyebrow. “C’mon, you can tell me anything - you know that. What was your dream about?”

"Not telling you." was the only response.

Sam frowned, trying to think of what it could be. “Was it a kinky dream about us? A threesome?” He asked.

Dean’s cheeks flamed a bright red at that - that was so far from what he had been dreaming about. “No! Look, I know you’ll laugh if I tell you what I was really dreaming about, and I’d rather save myself the embarrassment, thanks.”

"C’mon, D, I swear I won’t laugh." Sam reached down and gently tipped Dean’s chin up so they were looking right at each other - hazel eyes meeting green. "I swear on Dad’s grave that I won’t laugh."

Dean lay on his back, and looked up at his husband dubiously. “Promise?” He hedged.

Sam just gave him a look, and Dean groaned, closing his eyes. “Fine! I was dreaming about us… with kids.” He muttered, embarrassed to be having such a chick flick dream and then having to tell his manly husband about said chick-flick dream.

Silence fell for a long moment, and Dean began to internally freak the fuck out. Had he accidentally entered a no-go zone? There wasn’t much the brothers/lovers didn’t know about each other, but they’d never talked about family before - at least not like this. Shit, what if-

"Did we have a girl or a boy in your dream?"

Dean’s eyes popped open, and he stared up at Sam in disbelief. “What?”

"Did we have a girl in your dream, or a boy?" Sam repeated, smiling at the dumbstruck look on his partner’s face. "Dude, I’d love kids with you - you know we’d be awesome dads once we got used to it. You’d totally be the parent who lets them eat a load of crap, and shows them how to get around me." He chuckled. "They’d be playing pool before they could walk. So what happened in your kid dream?"

Dean’s lips curved into a relieved smile as he listened to what Sam was saying. “Well, we had a little girl - the most beautiful little girl in the world. Her name was Cass, believe it or not.” They both laughed out loud at that. “And we actually lived a normal life - no hunting. Sam, our daughter had a normal childhood.”

Sam listened, raptured. “A life without hunting…wow.” He softly said, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of a life unlike the one they had now. “Do you think that could ever happen in real life?”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno, but even if that doesn’t happen, we could just make a new life for ourselves, away from the hunting. Anyway we’ll probably not have kids for like another ten years or so.”

Silence followed, and Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Unless…you’d want to start a family?” He ventured, trying to suppress the feeling of hope that he felt.

"D, having a baby with you? I’ve been dying to have a baby with you since we first got together." Sam revealed with a grin. "I just didn’t bring it up because you’ve never mentioned wanting to have kids." He confessed, but then hesitated. "Do you want to have kids?”

"Well yeah, but isn’t there like risks because we’re brothers, and other crap like that?" Dean asked. "I mean, how would we have a baby? Unless I’ve got a vagina hidden under my balls, neither of us are equipped for being a mom."

Sam rolled his eyes. “Honestly, didn’t you pay attention in class when you were at school? Idiot. Obviously, we’d pick a surrogate to be the female side of things, and we’d pick one of us to be the sperm donor.”

Dean considered this. He could be having a baby with his brother. Their baby would be born into an incestuous secret. There were a shit-ton of drawbacks, but Dean remembered his dream, and their perfect domestic life, and he found himself saying, “Yeah. Yeah, let’s do it.”

"We’re going to have a baby?" Sam’s eyes lit up and he leaned down, peppering Dean’s face with kisses of joy, making the older man laugh.

"Alright, alright - we can talk about this properly later, but right now I need a good, long shower because I have your jizz leaking out of my ass over my duvet." Dean grinned, but let out a very high-pitched squeal when he was suddenly picked up and whisked off to the bathroom by his tall, naked husband.

As they turned on the shower, and stepped under the cold water, Dean thought about this whole thing - they were going to have a baby. An actual baby.

And he knew just who the perfect surrogate would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Dean will want to be the surrogate? Stay tuned!


End file.
